bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Relativus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sander Cohen page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 14:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Conduct First warning. Please stop deleting people's comments on the Talk Page, it violates the behavior policy on this Wiki. Everyone is welcome to make their comments on those pages. Unownshipper (talk) 22:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Used By Regarding the changes you recently made to the Weapons pages, I noticed you added Jack to the list of users, but then took it away later on. I think it was a good change, but rather than undo the removal, I wanted to ask why you decided to take it down. Unownshipper (talk) 21:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I assumed that only NPCs (both generic enemies and individual figures) should be specified under users. It's already a given that Jack, Delta, Sigma, Booker and Liz use all the weapons that they have access to in each of their respective games and DLCs, so it's not necessary to point them out. ::(Relativus (talk) 21:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC)) :::This is true, of course, but I think it still might be a worthwhile effort. Items like the Pistol and Shotgun have a host of users, but are we to leave the Grenade Launcher and Hack Tool mostly blank? It's also a great reference guide for who actually uses which weapons. For example, both Jack and Elizabeth use the Crossbow while none of the other protagonists do. All in all, I see a benefit and I don't see the harm. :::Unownshipper (talk) 05:44, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Guess I'll get on it. ::::(Relativus (talk) 05:48, August 21, 2016 (UTC)) Hey! I am a new member here, and I see alot of images, stubs, and other things that we need to work on. Want to help me find better quality picutres for the original Bioshock? I got Bioshock Infinite covered. MisterXenomorph (talk) 16:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Please do not abuse other contibuters There is no reason to be insulting or to be swearing at other contributers to this wiki. It makes the wiki look bad and can drive away contributers. If someone makes a mistake, POLITELY explain what it was. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:27, November 9, 2017 (UTC) New Plasmids and Tonics Hey there, I saw you trimmed down the New Plasmids and Tonics section titles on most of the Level articles. I know you're just trying to streamline the pages, but I think they should be reverted to the way they were. Listing the whole title sets a standard that other visitors to the Wiki can follow when they see it so consistently demonstrated across the site. I know we make an exception for Videos (leaving it singular when only one video has been added to the section), but that is an extremely minor deviation. Additionally, we want to make a distinction between Plasmids and Tonics that are casually found, versus ones available to be purchased so that strategists can easily figure out what to spend ADAM on versus what they'll find for free. Unownshipper (talk) 19:53, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Very well, you make a good argument, I'll get on reverting them. ::Relativus (talk) 20:04, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Many thanks. :::Unownshipper (talk) 22:15, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Category Prelude I’ve deleted Category:Prelude. On its talk page you stated I not understand why someone created it in the first place. According to the history, I created that category. I don’t know either why I’ve created it, but it seemed prudent to let you know. Thanks for marking the category for deletion. On an unrelated note, I’ve noticed that some of you edit summaries straddle against Wikipedia:Please do not bite the newcomers. I am not saying you are, nor is this a BioShock Wiki policy, I just wanted to let you know that some summaries, are in my opinion, a bit harsh. I’d appreciate it if you try keep them a bit friendlier. Regardless, thanks for your continued contributions to the BioShock Wiki! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 17:21, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the tidying up It's fine :) and thank you for tidying up my edits as well! --Shacob (talk) 19:16, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Just wanna say that your work on the storyline pages are very appreciated. Cleanups for those pages were way overdo. I really enjoyed reading through them and seeing the major improvements. Keep up the good work! --Shacob (talk) 15:44, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Tears I would think that the music tears would be worth mentioning, How did you want me to word it since you reverted both of my edits? (Kelis98 (talk) 22:41, August 31, 2018 (UTC)) Raffle Park Edits Thank you for you're edits on the Raffle Park page, great improvements. One note: I was wondering why you removed the New Weapons and New Enemies sections? If I recall, we usually display those on pages. Is there something regarding that I've missed? --Shacob (talk) 00:49, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Fair point, thank you for explaining. --Shacob (talk) 01:44, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Input Requested Hey, I'm sorry to bring you into this, but I wanted some input from you and the other regular contributors. I've been drawn into something of an edit war with a new editor on the site regarding the Scout Plasmid page. The gist of the issue is spelled out in the recent Edit History of the Scout page, as well as my talk page, and their talk page. I would appreciate it if you'd add your unbiased opinion so that we may put the issue to rest. All I want is a simple majority vote or a suitable compromise on how to properly word the description. At this point, I don't want to get drawn into another discussion with this person, as I don't think they're receptive to speaking with me in a cordial fashion. I also want to step back lest I get accused of misusing my position as an Admin; that's why I haven't reached out to Mainframe98 directly. Again, I apologize about this, and if if makes you feel uncomfortable, then please don't bother. I'm only asking because of your interest in the site's content. Unownshipper (talk) 03:59, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Undo's for additions by user 222.153.85.130 I noticed you undid the "Personality" additions to the pages for Sofia Lamb, Simon Wales, Gilbert Alexander and Reed Wahl. These additions seem accurate to me and I can see no reason why they were removed and you didn't give a reason. sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:59, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Extra Little Sister Bug Edition Thanks for the edition. I know it wasn't good ( I do agree it was a bit terrible ), but I just wanted to contribute. Sorry for the trouble, once it's fully upgraded I'll translate it for the spanish Wiki (Yes, english is not my main language as you have already deduced. Thanks again, and keep up the good work. Apryed (talk) 03:53, March 2, 2019 (UTC) You must be kidding... It was my first aportation ( And I believe the only one I can make ) to this wiki. Of course I was going to be bad at it, and of course it was going to need revision. ;) Happy to help and even happier to see that there are people out there that take their time to improve other people work. As I said, and I don't fall back on that, Keep un the good work! ;) Apryed (talk) 05:28, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Slate and The Founders Regardless if it was never explicity stated whether he was an offical member or not, as both a former soldier and a follower of Comstock before their falling out, shouldn't it be noted that he had been affilated with The Founders before the Vox Populi? Otherwise, why should pages like Albert Fink and Stanley be noted as Founders members in their infoboxes if the same is for them? Roosevelt the Hunter (talk) 00:21, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Mmm I think that's a fair point.--Relativus (talk) 00:55, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for spellchecking and grammar checking my work! Stills2002 (talk) 16:07, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Thank you for the cleanups No problem at all, I'm sure you've done it for me before. It's these little contributions we all do when we have the time that keep this Wiki looking great after all these years. Unownshipper (talk) 20:52, July 25, 2019 (UTC) message from ORI2310 : I think we should add more information to the "Jack" page about his preprogrammed life such as growing up in Kansas, the cousins in England and being born in 1936. I think maybe we could also add the part about how the memories he had were implanted so he would not about his connection to Rapture. Anyways thanks from ORI2310 Vandalism Good job reverting that vandalism on Booker DeWitt's page, I just wish that moronic edits like what they placed didn't force us to have to fix formatting Fandom doesn't properly register afterward. It can be a pain especially when quotes in between sections absorb the text below into the template. H. Roosevelt (talk) 02:11, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :Indeed. --Relativus (talk) 06:52, November 21, 2019 (UTC) My edit Sorry about that. I was just trying to confirm to another user that Gorland was only a pseudonym. Oops. :It's fine. --Relativus (talk) 03:45, January 31, 2020 (UTC) (Why did you do this exactly?) The original format of The Protector Trials was correct already and it didn't need to be changed to ''The Protector Trials''. sm --Solarmech (talk) 21:01, February 12, 2020 (UTC) *Well, it was done the wrong way the proper link format was no used. That is what I was fixing. sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:43, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Elizabeth's motive in Burial At Sea Hi, this is a response to my edit that you Undid without any reason here. I just want to point out that a version of Elizabeth was present during the time that Anna DeWitt got Decapitated and that is the reason behind her revenge motive with Comstock during Burial At Sea. storyline. For proof that it is true, watch this source . Thanks. HighAce (talk) 00:07, February 15, 2020 (UTC)